untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Mage
Mages are Spellcasters who specialize in the disruption of enemy strategies. Mages punish enemies for grouping up, and have the means to force enemies together. _____________________________________________________________________________ Basic Passive - Fusemagic - You can add a mixture of any of the following effects to your spells or ultimate for the corresponding AP costs. These affects are not distributed among all units hit, rather, they have full effect on all units they hit. These effects occur after the spell's effects, but occur in an order which you choose. Additionally, if your Token is in range of your spell you are casting, you can cast it off of them instead of yourself. Magnetize - 4 AP - Choose a point within 5m of a unit hit with this spell. All units hit with the spell are moved 5m towards that point. Any enemy units that make contact in this way are rooted until your next turn. Amplify - 8 AP - +10 Spell AoE around target(s). Shockblast - 6 AP - Each unit hit with the empowered spell emits a Shockblast, which deals 1d4 damage to that unit and all enemies within 5m of that unit. Polarize - 5 AP - Mark all units hit with this spell with Polarity. Each unit marked with Polarity remains marked with it until they are no longer within 5m of any other units marked with it. Each turn, each unit marked with Polarity is drained for 1d4 of their AP and MP, and you recover 1 AP and MP for each marked unit. Warp - 7 AP - Warps the space around units affected with the spell, gaining more effects for each enemy who is affected by the spell. Basic Spell - Nullmagic Field - 2 AP - 4 MP - Deals 1d6 damage to each unit within 5m of target location within 15m, then leaves a Nullmagic Field at that location until your next turn. All enemies in the field are silenced. If Overcast, deals 1d20 damage to units hit instead and also roots those hit. OC: 18. Basic Spell - Bouncing Bolt - 4 AP - 8 MP - Deals 1d8 damage to a target within 10m, then bounces to another target within 10m of the hit unit. Bouncing Bolt will bounce 1d4 times. You recover 1 MP whenever Bouncing Bolt hits a unit for the first time in a bounce chain. Overcast bounces 1d10 times instead. OC: 16 Ultimate Ability - Singularity - Upon use, the Mage opens a rift in the fabric of nature, causing a consuming void to be summoned at target location within 25m. The Rift lasts only as long as it is sustained by consuming matter. Each turn, the Rift consumes Matter from each enemy within [ ( 10 ) + ( Current Total Matter Consumed ) ]m. Once the rift runs out of consumed matter, it will cease to exist. Matter Required per turn increases by 1 each turn, starting at 0. The Rift will stockpile excess matter consumed. The Rift consumes 1 matter per enemy in the Rift, distributed as you choose among units in the rift. Each Matter consumed deals [ ( 1d20 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) ] damage. The rift will enact its effects from Fusemagic each turn. Basic Spell - Dematerialize - 8 AP - 5 MP - Blink up to 10m away. All enemies within 10m of where you previously were are pushed 5m towards where you were. If Overcast, refunds 5 MP and 4 AP, and your Token can follow you. OC: 20. ______________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Spell - Encase - 3 AP - 6 MP - Shield target unit within 10m for ( Spell Effect ) Shield Hit Points. If cast on an enemy, the Shield acts as a debuff, causing all damage they would deal outside the Shield to instead be dealt to the shield on them. This effect will nullify AoE damage, causing the damage to only damage the shield for its flat damage instead of damaging it for each unit it would affect. Overcast grants an additional +1d20 Shield Hit Points on target. Level 10 Spell - Arcane Anchor - 4 AP - 3 MP - Anchor a target to their current location. Their Movement actions have doubled AP cost. Whenever the target does move, they take Physical Damage equal to the meters traveled. OC doubles all their AP costs instead. Does not stack. OC: 19. Level 15 Spell - Darkmatter Wellspring - 4 AP - 7 MP - Creates a 10m large AoE of Darkmatter at target location. In that AoE, enemies are drained for 1d4 MP each turn as long as an enemy is in the area. Allies in the area are stealthed as well. If Overcast, you recover Mana equal to the Mana drained from this. OC: 13. Level 20 Spell - Shockchaser - 3 AP - 4 MP - Creates a Shockchaser at target location within 10m. The Shockchaser can be dispelled by casting a counterspell on it. Whenever the Mage casts a spell with the Shockchaser in its AoE or targeting a unit within 10m of the Shockchaser, the Shockchaser will move 5m closer to a unit affected by that spell. When the Shockchaser touches an enemy unit, that enemy takes 1d20 damage, and the Shockchaser becomes disarmed until the Mage's next turn. If Overcast, the Shockchaser does not count towards the maximum limit, which is two. OC: 15. Level 25 Ability - Mana Flux - Upon use, recover Shock Mana equal to the Mana you spent this turn. Shock Mana only lasts until your next turn. Additionally, gain the ability to cast all your spells at any time until your next turn. One use per encounter. ________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Polymorph - Turns a target into an animal that is mostly harmless ( such as a bird, sheep, or frog ). The target remains an animal for up to ( Level x 3 ) seconds, or until they take damage next. If the target is unwilling, they can attempt to make a Perception roll against your Intelligence to prevent the effect from happening. Minor Spell - Magnetize - Magnetize an object. This object will attract to other magnetic objects. The Magnetism lasts up to ( Level x 2 ) seconds, and is stronger when it is initially cast as compared to towards the end of the duration. Minor Spell - Muddle - Scramble a target's brain, making them forget things and/ or fail to do things. This action is not guaranteed to make your target stop their current action if it succeeds, but instead just scrambles your target's brain. Your target must make a Perception Roll against a roll of ( Intelligence + 1d20 ) to resist the Muddle. Minor Spell - Teleport - You must remain immobile for around five minutes for each party member, with the total duration reduced by about thirty seconds for each Level you have. Afterwards, you will teleport to any town or major landmark you've been to recently. Time frame to teleport to recent locations is increased by one day for each of your levels. Minor Spell - Decoy - Requires about ten seconds of preparation to add three seconds to the Decoy's lifespan. The Decoy is ethereal, and attacks / contact will phase through it. Make a proficiency roll with your Intelligence to determine how much you can control the Decoy. Minor Spell - Float - Make a target float. Upon casting, make a roll modified by your Intelligence to determine how much your target will Float. Float's effects last from 15 to 60 seconds. Minor Spell - Resurface - The Mage can change a surface's appearance. That appearance lasts for ( Level x 5 ) seconds, unless the mage cancels the appearance early. Minor Spell - Manaforce Bolt - The Mage can expel raw arcane energy, expending some mana. This arcane energy will be shot in a target direction. While the Bolt can deal slight damage to enemies, it has great force, and can be used to push inanimate objects and destroy objects. Minor Spell - Current - The Mage can produce electrical current by touch. This can be used to electrify a pool of water, or to electrify metal. Effect is increased by Int + Roll. When used on a living thing, will also go through you. Minor Spell - Conjure Matter - The Mage can conjure up to ( Level ) cubic feet of spreadable ethereal matter. This matter is conjured at a rate of one cubic foot every three seconds, and lasts up to five minutes. This Ethereal matter follows the rules of physics ( meaning, you must construct walls of actually thick materials, not just an infinitely thick and infinitely thin sheet of brick- textured material ). _____________________________________________________________________________________